


Never Trust A Hybrid Plant

by arizonia1



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, One Hundred Percent Orange Juice, QP Shooting! Dangerous, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Epic Battles, I get to write porn for someone else, M/M, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, happy birthday to me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: Mixing vines and trees only leads to disaster, as Corrin and Robin quickly learn





	Never Trust A Hybrid Plant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GintaxAlvissforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/gifts).



> This was part of a deal I had with Ginta where if she bought me FE:Conquest for my birthday/Christmas, I'd write porn for her, so this is dedicated to her
> 
> Also, I WAS going to give Corrin two dicks but she said no :T

Fivemonte was commonly known as the Smash City of the Smash Brothers Realm, and it was just like any other city. It was home to many different people of many different realms and worlds, and it was continuously growing and bustling. There was a little bit of everything in the city, causing it to have many different types of areas that appealed to many different crowds. One of the more recent areas to have been introduced to Fivemonte is a stunningly large and beautiful botanical garden that housed many different kinds of plants from all over the universe, if applicable. Viridi frequented the area, and helped maintain some of the more delicate specimens, but it was well taken care of by the owner. She was quite amazed at the human’s capacity to actually care about nature.   
  
It was a particularly sunny and breezy spring afternoon when Robin had accompanied Corrin to the garden to do some research. There had been many plants that were being grown there that were not native to the Smash Realm, nor the world Robin himself came from, so his curiosity was getting the best of him. Corrin was simply there because he liked looking at all the flowers, especially because many of these were not any he had ever seen before. Even some of the butterflies flitting around were unfamiliar to the dragon prince. They seemed to glow with a mysterious light as they flew around.   
  
During their adventure in the gardens, Robin and Corrin eventually stumbled upon a pair of teenagers in school uniforms standing in front of an impressively large plant, that appeared to be some sort of hybrid of a cherry blossom tree, and morning glory vines. The smaller of the two teenagers turned as he heard footsteps approaching, causing his dog ears to twitch, and his tail to start wagging slightly. In his hands was three tiny rabbit looking creatures that were squeaking quite a bit. Seeing the other turn around, the taller of the two turned to face Robin and Corrin as well. It turned out that he was that blue haired lad that had shown up all that time ago when Marie Poppo and that bunny Santa dropped by for Christmas.   
  
“Hello there!” The dog-boy said cheerfully. “I’ve never seen you before, are you here to see the plants? Or are you just looking for the pudding shop?”   
  
Corrin smiled back. “We’re here for the plants. I’m Corrin, I live in the Smash Mansion just outside the city.”   
  
“And I’m Robin.” The tactician says. “I live in the Mansion as well. I’m here to do some research on the flora that isn’t native to this world.”   
  
The dog-boy’s tail starts wagging a bit more in excitement. “You’re Smashers? That’s so cool! I’m Kyupita, and this is Kyosuke! Can we get your autographs? I’m sure Himeji and Suguji would love to know we met you guys!”   
  
“Manners, Kyupita.” Kyousuke says calmly as he pushes up his glasses, and placed a rose to his face. “Regardless, since you’re interested in the flowers around here, I feel compelled to tell you of the one behind Kyupita and I.”   
  
Robin nods. “If you don’t mind at all, at least. I noticed that it’s a vining plant, but it’s covered in cherry blossom petals. Last I had checked, cherry blossoms were a tree-based plant.”   
  
“That it is. I like to crossbreed plants sometimes to see what works and what doesn’t. This is one of my more recent attempts to make a vine based sakura tree; this in particular is mixed with calystegia.” Kyousuke stops to rest a hand on one of the thick vines, watching as it quivers under his touch. “I worked on this to impress my dear Kyupita here.”   
  
Kyupita blushes a little at that comment, before his ears suddenly twitch and perk up. Something is starting to make a faint noise that can’t be heard by humans. Corrin is slowly reaching for the Yato as well, indicating that he has heard it too. Before too long the ground starts to shake under the quartet’s feet, and the plant starts moving uncharacteristically. The vines start growing thorns, and some of the roots are starting to bust through the pavement below their feet. Robin starts to pale a little in worry and his tiny wings puff up as well.   
  
Soon the roots explode out from under the pavement and attempt to hit the boys. Kyupita and Kyousuke immediately take flight while Robin and Corrin jump back. Kyupita’s small rabbits also start flying as well as he places his finger and thumb to his mouth to let out a loud whistle and cause seven more of the rabbits to fly to his aid and start to circle him like a halo. Kyousuke himself tries to maintain his cool as he snaps his fingers. A pair of large cherry blossom flowers fly to his side, the one on his left being a deep pink and it is spinning ever so gently while the other is a golden yellow.   
  
_ “Those must be how those two attack in their world…”  _ Robin muses to himself as he draws his Levin Sword from the sheath on his back. This is one of those few times he was grateful he wore more “modern” clothing around Fivemonte, it makes getting his weapon easier.   
  
There is no time to waste, however; the monstrous plant is beginning its assault and isn’t going to play nice. Roots are blocking all the possible escape routes from this area of the garden, so there was no way to run. Kyupita extended his arms to either side of him as he starts flying through the air, dodging vines as they shoot from the plant and try to ensnare him in its grasp. His little rabbits are circling their owner rapidly and using their energy to form a protective barrier that damages whatever hit them. Corrin is following up with this by using the Yato to cut down any stray vines that attempt to attack the dog-boy from below.   
  
Robin himself doesn’t waste any time channeling the magic power stored in his Levin Sword to strike lighting from above the plant. He must make each hit count though, this one seems to only have about three or so usages left before it decides to shatter and leave the tactician defenseless. Quickly somersaulting out of the way of another vine attempting to strike from Robin’s unguarded left, he retaliates by slicing the appendage with his blade. It recoiles and trembles as it is struck by the electricity. Meanwhile, the severed vine also starts spewing some sort of mostly opaque green liquid that splatters onto Robin as he tries to maneuver out of the way before it crashes into the pavement where he stands.   
  
_ “Does this monstrosity… bleed?”  _ Robin thinkst to himself briefly before activating his gravity powers to get out of the way of a giant yellow laser as it attacks another vine heading his way. He pauses in mid-air to glare at Kyousuke before yelling at him to watch his aim as he shoots another bolt of lighting down.   
  
Kyousuke sighs for a moment as he returns his attention to the plant. “I have no idea why my creation has started attacking us. I’m used to my plants becoming slightly aggressive but this is unusual.”   
  
“You mean this happens a lot!?” Corrin asks as he flies into the air to avoid another set of roots sprouting from the ground.   
  
Kyupita dives low to the ground before yelling. “Less talking more attacking!” He stops to see he was surrounded. “Rbits! Formation Orbit!”   
  
Robin nods in acknowledgement as he directs himself to hit the main set of vines at the center of the plant. He licks his lips, recoiling at the taste of that liquid that has gotten on him, as he attempts to focus, as he might only have one shot with this sword. With everything to lose, Robin uses his gravity powers to send himself flying towards the monster while it is seemingly distracted by the other three.    
  
Kyousuke is sending a barrage of red energy bullets from one of his flowers while also executing heavy lasers from the other with each point of the finger he gave. Meanwhile Corrin is attempting to hold off many of the vines heading his way as he constantly bounces from land to air and slices at them with the Yato, the green liquid dousing him as well. Finally, Kyupita has ordered his Rbits to change formation again to group up in pairs of five on either side of him, instead of forming a rotating pentagon around him so he can focus his fire.   
  
Robin closes in on the giant plant as gravity pulls him back down towards the Earth and holds the Levin Sword up close to his face. He is just about to strike before a vine suddenly slams against him and sends him careening into the ground. Skidding to a stop, the tactician groans as he looks to see a faint trail of blood coming from where his arm scraped against the bricks. Not a terrible injury but he’s certainly going to feel that for a while. He can also see another vine swat at Corrin and dislodge the Yato from his hand, distracting him just long enough to coil around the dragon prince.   
  
Robin groans as he tries to pick himself up and grab the Levin Sword, and use it as leverage. Kyupita then flies in front of him and commands his Rbits to go back into halo formation to provide a barrier.   
  
“Get out of here!” Robin calls as he lifts himself off the ground. “You need to go get us some help!”   
  
Kyupita’s tail flicks a little as he concentrates fire. “I’m not going to let my boyfriend’s plant hurt the famous Smashers!”   
  
“Forget about that! We can handle ourselves for a while! Get Kyousuke and yourself out of here!”   
  
Kyupita’s ears fold back as he turns a little, “But I…”   
  
“Go!” Robin commands, “You’re of better help finding people at the Mansion than you are staying here!”   
  
Robin watches as the dog-boy flies up again to get to Kyousuke and pull them both out of the range of the plant’s roots and vines. Alright, with those two out of the way Robin can focus on saving Corrin. That plant has a tight grip on him and is combing the area for anything else to grab. If Robin can land a good shot on the vine holding Corrin, at least he can get to the Yato. Except, his attention is starting to waver, and he is starting to feel warm. Robin wonders to himself why is he suddenly feeling strange, but tries to push it away. Saving Corrin is his top priority at the moment. Just need to line up the Levin Sword so the lightning struck right.   
  
Robin slowly creeps forward towards the plant as he holds his sword with the blade facing the ground. He was hoping to have his last use be used on actually killing this monster, but at least when Corrin gets rescued he can just use the Yato and finish this thing off. The tactician shudders violently as he starts to sweat. Is he nervous? No, that isn’t it. He ss burning up though, that is for sure. Damnation! That plant’s fluids probably have a secondary effect and it’s just now starting to take full effect.   
  
_ “Focus Robin!” _ The mage snapps at himself.  _ “You have about a 90% chance of hitting this overgrown weed and rescuing Corrin. Now’s not the time to think about what’s going on.” _   
  
Robin steeles himself as he lines up the pommel of the Levin Sword with the vine that is holding the dragon prince in its grasp. Raising the sword above his head, lightning comes down from above, but just barely misses hitting the vine. At the same time the blade of the sword shatters into pieces, leaving just the useless hilt in Robin’s grasp.   
  
“Shit…” Robin mutters as he looks at his broken weapon.   
  
It doesn’t take long for the plant to locate Robin after his failed attack. Quickly it shoots out another vine and grabs the tactician by his ankle. Even with otherworldly gravity powers, the mage is unable to ever simply run away from danger. The plant lifts Robin into the air and tosses him so it can have him upright in its vined grasp. From this point Robin can see Corrin’s eyes ware a little glazed over and he is panting heavily. Great, just great. All Robin ever wanted is to have his suspicion of aphrodisiac get confirmed. He is still burning up himself, and knowing how both he and Corrin feel only spells torture.   
  
The monstrous plant raises up more of its vines to show that these specific ones have thorns that slowly trail up underneath the pant legs of both Robin and Corrin. Robin twitches a little as the thorns lightly scrape over his delicate skin and slowly started slicing the fabric. He can see the same happening to Corrin, who isn’t even attempting to fight back. Of course, he had been coated in even more of the plant’s juices as he was fighting more up close. It would only make sense that this hideous aphrodisiac would affect Corrin more.   
  
Robin strains against his bindings as the thorns finish tearing through his pants, and his underwear underneath. The garments fall to the ground below as soon as the last remaining bits holding them together are sliced apart. The cooler outside air dances between the tactician’s legs and send a terrible shiver down his spine. There is nothing left to protect whatever remains of his dignity, and the aphrodisiac is making it difficult to even care at that point.   
  
_ “Gods please let this end swiftly.” _ Robin thinks to himself as his judgement starts to cloud over.   
  
The plant raises yet another vine so it can pull Robin and Corrin flush against each other. The feel of the dragon’s half-erect cock against his own sends a white-hot rush all throughout Robin’s being. His cheeks flush red immediately as he realizes just how turned on he is already. He is going to curse this plant to Ylisse and back for whatever it’s planning to do. Robin sees a bunch of other tentacles waving around the two of them and gulps seeing a lot more of the thicker ones close to him compared to Corrin. Why him?   
  
Robin bumps his head against Corrin’s. “Please tell me you’ve at least done this before so you know what to expect.”   
  
“I…” Corrin hesitates a little as he processes the question. “I’ve never had sex before. This is all new, but a little exciting.”   
  
Even through the fog of aphrodisiac, at the moment Robin swears he feels his heart stop. Oh no. Oh  _ no.  _ Knowing Kamui, if she finds out about any of this she’ll probably pluck every feather from his wings and  _ then _ kill him for this. Never mind how Shulk will react. Well, he’d understand at least once it gets explained. Kamui though is not as likely to given how protective she is of Corrin.   
  
All of these thoughts grind to a screeching halt when Robin feels one of the vines starts gently prodding at him. Pitifully he lets out a gasp as it pushes in without hardly any resistance. Corrin’s breath is ghosting over his face, and Robin finds it hard to resist the dragon’s half-lidded, lust filled gaze. Robin just stops thinking at that point and closes in so he can kiss Corrin. His lips taste of the horrid aphrodisiac, but the tactician forces his tongue beyond that to prod around Corrin’s mouth. A cold chill dances over his tongue as he explores around, similar to that of fresh peppermint, and he shivers as he longs for more. Corrin himself responds in kind to the sudden kiss and tilts his head so he can get easier access to Robin’s mouth himself. The vine around them both squeezes a little tighter and the sudden movement makes their cocks brush against each other. Corrin breaks away to let out a loud whine before Robin reclaims his mouth with a more subdued moan. The remaining vines snake around both males legs and start to prod at both of their entrances. It will be painful for both as there’s no lubrication, or even preparation, but both fail to care as the aphrodisiac courses through their veins like a mighty river.   
  
A slightly smaller vine lightly presses its tip at Corrin’s entrance a bit before pushing inside slowly, almost as if to test the young prince. Corrin himself whines a little at the sudden pressure, and finds himself tensing up. Robin breaks the kiss to coax him into relaxing a bit while another vine does the same to the tactician as well. The vine inside the dragon starts to move slowly, pushing out a bit before returning to its previous place, albeit a little farther inside, and doing it all again. Again the vine pulls out and pushes back in, and this time it starts to rub up against Corrin’s prostate and cause the dragon to moan loudly into Robin’s mouth. Kamui be damned, Corrin has never felt this much pleasure before!   
  
Robin’s eyes slip close as the vine inside him moves much more roughly. It’s already teasing at his prostate and causing his toes to curl and he gives in fully to his more primal desire to fuck. His tongue whisks around inside Corrin’s mouth as his own noises of pleasure get drowned out. Attempting to get even closer to the other, Robin’s dick brushes against Corrin’s even more and he can feel the pre-cum trickling down slightly, adding even more to the pleasure and the friction. His senses are turned up to their max, and there’s nothing more Robin could ask for as he has the vine inside him, roughly going at it, and Corrin grinding up against him. Damn any past experience Robin’s had with giant tentacle monsters, sometimes he almost wishes he was captured by these things more often. It’s humiliating, yes, but it feels oh so good as well.   
  
The plant continues on with its movements as its prey are helpless against it. Robin has surrendered completely and is practically begging for more as a third vine slithers between the boys to wrap around their cocks and start stroking. Neither can take much more, between the stimulation, and the aphrodisiac overloading their senses. The tactician is losing all cohesion as he begs for release, even his making out with Corrin has become sloppy, not that Corrin himself seems to care as his cheeks are flushed red like cherries as his partner lets himself be taken by this monster. Watching the usually composed Robin ask for something so filthy was almost in of itself more exciting than the vine that was pressing against the dragon’s prostate as it fucked him from behind.   
  
Soon enough, with a mighty cry as the kiss breaks off again Robin cums. His body shakes with pleasure as he can feel the vines release inside him as well. The spectacular display wasn’t enough for Corrin yet though and he can feel the plant release inside him, much like it has with his partner. The vine around his dick squeezes just a bit more and undulates to simulate stroking so the dragon can reach his peak as well. He pants heavily as he watches Robin fall limp before finally reaching his climax as well. White strands shoot from his tip and land between their stomachs, just like Robin’s had.   
  
Seemingly satisfied with what it’s done, the plant’s vines start to uncoil from the two boys. It doesn’t bother to let them down gently, and both Corrin and Robin fall to the pavement below with a thud, being left limp from all the energy they just exerted. Just in time as well, as in the distance the panicked cries of Shulk, Bayonetta, as well as Kyupita could be heard. The Heir to the Monado is the first to arrive, skidding to a stop as Monado Speed wears off quickly. He quickly kneels down to cradle his lover in his lap, watching as the plant starts to wriggle strangely at his presence.   
  
“RoRo! Are you all right!?” Shulk asks in a panic as he draws his sword to point it at the monstrous plant. “What in Bionis’ name did that plant do to you?”   
  
Robin is hardly even conscious at this point, and breathing is frankly painful. “Aphr… disi…” He mumbles under his breath, trying to not hurt his chest any further.   
  
Kyousuke and Kyupita fly up to the plant as Bayonetta picks up Corrin once she gets close to him. They nod at each other as the blue-haired boy strips off his shirt and starts glowing in a red light. A flurry of rose petals and vines erupt from his aura and start assaulting the plant while Kyupita’s own bullets flash brightly and turn into large green stars to help. Every hit connects with the beast and shreds it to bits, eliminating it for good, along with the aphrodisiac it created.   
  
Bayonetta cradles Corrin gently in her arms as she stands up, her expression clearly unamused. “You two will be in serious trouble you know. Letting that vile plant attack dear, sweet, innocent Corrin here.”   
  
Shulk glares daggers at the two as well. “As well as letting it violate Robin.” He pauses and directs his gaze to Kyousuke in particular. “What were you even thinking? Making a plant like that!”   
  
Kyousuke sighs as he goes to pick up his discarded shirt. He doesn’t even bother answering the question, knowing anything he says will just be used against him. Kyupita’s ears fold down and he apologizes for even letting this happen, and not doing better to eliminate the threat before the situation escalated. Bayonetta is content enough with the dog-boy’s apology, he had nothing to do with this, but does warn that both Master Hand and Kamui weren’t going to be very happy with his boyfriend, while Shulk just grumbles something about how he’s going to sock Kyousuke for this.

**Author's Note:**

> For note, Kyousuke and Kyupita are characters originally from an April Fools game from Studio Orange_Juice called QP Kiss and they've since become... canon I guess? Kyousuke is in QP Shooting! Dangerous as the stage 2 boss, and mistakes QP for Kyupita (he's also playable in 100% Orange Juice), and they both appear in 200% Mixed Juice and can become a duo unit
> 
> Also, apparently QP Kiss has a VASTLY different fighting style than QP Shooting does (and is the basis for Kyupita's moves in Mixed Juice), but I opted to give Kyousuke his boss moveset and Kyupita's... well QP's attacks (those are the formations I usually play with)


End file.
